doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Doctor
"The Doctor" (em português, "O Doutor") é o primeiro e principal pseudônimo de um Time Lord Renegado de Gallifrey que viaja pelo espaço e tempo com vários companheiros em sua obsoleta e "emprestada" TARDIS Tipo 40. Ele é o "grande defensor" do universo, tendo salvado o cosmos milhares de vezes ao longo de sua vida, virando uma grande lenda através do universo. Embora um verdadeiro crente em resoluções não violentas de conflitos, ele é, quando absolutamente necessário, um grande guerreiro. De fato, algumas civilizações do universo (Ex. os habitantes das Florestas Gama) traduziram a palavra Doctor (Doutor) para "guerreiro", (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) enquanto outros o veem como um benfeitor compassivo, digno de sua admiração e compaixão. (TV: Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song). Apesar de ter salvo milhões de vidas em suas viagens, ele foi, indiscutivelmente, responsável por milhares de mortes no final da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo.'' (TV:Dalek) O Doutor, segundo ele mesmo, foi'' o único Senhor do Tempo sobrevivente do grande conflito com os Daleks, em grande parte porque ele determinou a destruição de ambas as raças. (TV: The End of Time) No entanto, os Daleks voltam apesar de suas ações. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan, The Stolen Earth, Victory of the Daleks) Desde os últimos anos de sua primeira encarnação em diante, ele tem uma grande afinidade para com a Terra e a raça humana, (TV: An Unearthly Child, ÁUDIO: Summer, The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) motivo pelo qual foi ela a escolhida pelos Time Lords como lugar de seu exílio durante a maior parte de sua Terceira Encarnação. (TV: Spearhead from Space - The Three Doctors) Ele tem preferência pela Grã-Bretanha, lugar que frequentemente visita, tendo levado a maioria de seus companheiros lá, e ainda comprado uma propriedade em Kent (condado na Inglaterra). (TV: An Unearthly Child, Spearhead from Space, The Time Monster, Rose, Smith and Jones, Partners in Crime, etc). Mesmo antes da destruição de Gallifrey, o Doutor passou muito mais tempo na Terra do que em seu planeta natal (Gallifrey). Nome :Artigo Principal: The Doctor - Nomes O nome verdadeiro do Doutor continua desconhecido para todos menos para algumas poucas pessoas, como Samantha Jones, River Song e possivelmente Clara Oswald. (PROSA: Vanderdeken's Children, TV: Forest of the Dead, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) Seu nome verdadeiro não é utilizado pelos Senhores do Tempo, mesmo em ambientes formais de julgamentos legais. (TV: The War Games, The Trial of a Time Lord, The End of Time) De acordo com o Master, ele escolheu este nome de acordo com um costume Gallifreyano que reflete sua constante necessidade de tornar as pessoas melhores. (TV: The Sound of Drums) ::Esta é uma afirmação controversa, já que o Doctor, em seus primeiros anos fora de Gallifrey, e ainda por um tempo depois de conhecer Ian e Barbara, tinha uma personalidade mais arrogante e egoísta, e dificilmente se preocuparia com alguém que não fosse ele próprio ou sua neta. O título de "Doutor" não é desmerecido, já que ele possui um ou mais doutorados de algum tipo. (TV: The Armageddon Factor, The God Complex) Ele também estudou formalmente a medicina da Terra, pelo menos no Século 19, (TV: The Moonbase) e freqüentemente exibiu conhecimento médico (TV: The Ark, Frontios, The Empty Child, New Earth, The Time of Angels, The Curse of the Black Spot entre outros.) Também, algumas versões de sua chave de fenda sônica realizaram exames médicos e curaram ferimentos leves. Ele mostrou conhecimentos sobre como ajudar alguém jogado por uma explosão à se recuperar rapidamente. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Embora sua primeira encarnação tenha afirmado que não era um Doutor de medicina, (TV:Mighty Kublai Khan) e suas terceira e décima encarnações terem dito que eram doutores de "tudo", (TV: Spearhead from Space, Utopia) foi em sua cécima primeira encarnação que ele disse ter doutorados pelo menos em Medicina e em fabricação de queijos. (TV: The God Complex) De acordo com as videntes de Pompéia, seu nome está escrito nas estrelas da Cascata da Medusa. (TV:The Fires of Pompeii) Isto foi, pelo menos metaforicamente, verdade, pois foi lá que Davros o "nomeou" como o destruidor de mundos. (TV: Journey's End) Os membros de uma raça não identificada de seres pan-dimensionais souberam, em um ponto, o verdadeiro nome do Doctor. (ÁUDIO: The Last Voyage) Em um relato, ele havia adotado o apelido depois de seu primeiro contato com os humanos. Colonos da colônia médica/penal de Iwa começaram a chamá-lo de "doutor" após a sua chegada. Ele não conseguiu corrigi-los. Depois que deixou o planeta, "The Doctor" simplesmente manteve o nome que tinha sido dado pelos seres humanos. (PROSA: Frayed) Contrariando isso, no entanto, ele responde ao nome de "Doctor" antes de roubar sua TARDIS em Gallifrey. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) River Song acreditava que o Doctor havia influenciado a etimologia do substantivo "doutor", sendo, em várias línguas, a fonte original da palavra. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) De acordo com Dorium Maldovar e o Silêncio, a questão mais antiga e mais perigosa do universo era "Doctor Who?" (br:"Que Doutor?" ou "Doutor Quem?"). O verdadeiro nome do Doctor era, aparentemente, a resposta que poderia ser usada para abrir o túmulo em Trenzalore. Dorium diz que o Doctor vem fugindo dessa pergunta a sua vida toda. De acordo com o Silêncio, "o silêncio cairá quando a pergunta for feita," porque se respondida, a linha do tempo do Doctor poderia ser acessada e corrompida, levando à destruição do universo, revertendo, assim, todas as vezes que o Doctor já o salvou. (TV: The Name of the Doctor, The Wedding of River Song) Em algum ponto River Song descobre o nome dele, mas o Doctor afirma que só existe uma única razão pela qual ele teria revelado. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Clara Oswald vê o nome do Doctor em um livro na biblioteca da TARDIS sobre a Guerra do Tempo, mas thumb|Livro encontrado por Clara na TARDIS.posteriormente perde a informação quando o tempo é revertido.'' (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)'' Suas memórias foram restauradas, pelo menos parcialmente, em Trenzalore, porém não se sabe se ela ainda se lembra do nome dele. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) ''O Sétimo Doctor menciona para Trevor Sigma que seu apelido na faculdade era Theta Sigma. ''(TV: The Happiness Patrol) Seu colega Drax chamou o por esse apelido. (TV: The Armageddon Factor) Idade :Artigo Principal: A Idade do Doctor. A idade do Doctor é motivo de grande confusão, em grande parte causada por suas próprias declarações. O Segundo Doctor uma vez declarou ter 450 anos Terrestres (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen). Em duas ocasiões separadas, o Terceiro Doctor deu a entender que tinha milhares de anos. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians , The Mind of Evil). Imediatamente após sua sexta regeneração, o Sétimo Doctor disse que tinha 953 anos. (TV: Time and the Rani) O Nono Doctor afirmou ter 900 (TV: Aliens of London)O Décimo Doctor mais tarde declarou ter 903 (TV: Voyage of the Damned) e em The End of Time ele tinha 906. A décima primeira encarnação do Doctor disse mais tarde aos Ponds que tinha 1200 anos (TV: A Town Called Mercy), mas depois diz à Clara Oswald que tinha 1000 anos. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) ''Mais tarde, ele diz que tem 1200 de novo - no entanto, ele afirma que poderia estar mentindo. Então, ele afirma que já viveu tanto tempo, que não sabia mais se estava mentindo ou não sobre sua idade. ''(TV: The Day of the Doctor) O Décimo Segundo Doctor afirma ter mais de 2000 anos (TV: Deep Breath) Romana I, uma vez o pegou "arredondando" sua idade, (TV: The Ribos Operation). Família Antes da Guerra do Tempo As relações familiares do Doctor são no mínimo vagas. De acordo com um relato, o Doctor é um dos quarenta e cinco primos criados pelo Tear da Casa de Lungbarrow em Gallifrey. Quando a Casa o deserdou, ele disse que tinha "outras famílias". (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Entretanto, o Oitavo Doctor uma vez deu a entender que ele havia nascido de uma mãe humana. (TV:Doctor Who: O Filme) De acordo com alguns relatos, o pai do Doctor era um Time Lord Renegado chamado Ulysses, e sua mãe era uma humana do final do século 19, Penelope Gate. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors, The Gallifrey Chronicles) O Oitavo Doctor disse à Grace Holloway que ele tinha um pai. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) ''O Décimo Doctor disse a Sally Sparrow que ele teve vários casamentos, ''(TV: Blink) e disse a Ood Sigma que um deles foi com Elizabeth I. (TV: The End of Time) Uma encarnação anterior foi também casada, (PROSA: Cold Fusion) provavelmente com Patience. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) O Doctor tem pelo menos um irmão, Irving Braxiatel. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) O Doctor, em suas próprias palavras, foi "um pai". (TV: Fear Her) Estas crianças eram "filhos ou filhas, ou ambos." (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) Ele tinha pelo menos uma neta, Susan Foreman, (TV: An Unearthly Child) e outros dois, John e Gillian. (HQ: The Klepton Parasites) Em algum ponto, o Doctor se tornou o pai adotivo de uma Time Lady chamada Miranda Dawkins, criada pelo Oitavo Doctor até meados de sua adolescência. (PROSA: Father Time) Miranda depois deu luz a uma filha, Zezanne, e morreu enquanto tentava proteger o Doctor. (PROSA: Sometime Never...) O Doctor também teve um bisneto chamado Alex, filho de Susan e David Campbell. (ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child) Alex foi com o Oitavo Doctor em vária aventuras e viajou pela Terra com Lucie Miller. Ambos foram mortos pelos Daleks. (ÁUDIO: Lucie Miller, To the Death) Susan e David também adotaram crianças, Barbara, Ian e David (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks). Isso significa que o Doctor foi bisavô tanto de bisnetos adotivos quanto biológicos. Quando Dr. Constantine disse que havia sido um pai e um avô antes da guerra, o Nono Doctor disse que também havia sido, implicando que toda sua família havia sido perdida. (TV: The Empty Child) Alguns podem até ter sido mortos por suas mãos na conclusão da Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The End of Time) Após a Guerra do Tempo Material genético do Doctor em sua décima encarnação foi usado para a criação de uma filha, Jenny. Embora a tenha rejeitado no início, ele depois considera Jenny como sua filha, e a convida para viajar com ele na TARDIS. Mas antes de poder se juntar a ele, Jenny é baleada. O Doctor acreditou que ela tivesse morrido, mas sem que ele soubesse, ela sofreu uma "regeneração parcial" após a partida dele e sobreviveu, partindo então sozinha em uma vida de aventuras. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Quando a Terra foi realocada para a Cascata da Medusa, um clone do Doctor foi criado. Este clone, mais tarde, foi exilado pelo Décimo Doctor para a Realidade de Pete. Tecnicamente, o clone poderia ser considerado como um "parente" do Doctor. Sarah Jane também se refere aos companions do Doctor quando diz: "Você age como um homem tão solitário, mas na verdade tem a maior família na Terra". (TV: Journey's End) O Décimo Primeiro Doctor casa-se com River Song, fazendo de Amy Pond e Rory Williams seus sogros. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Casamentos O Primeiro Doctor ficou acidentalmente noivo de Cameca no Século 15. (TV: The Aztecs) Depois de Gallifrey ser destruída na Segunda Guerra Celestial, o Oitavo Doctor casou-se com Scarlette, para se fixar de modo cerimonial à Terra. (PROSA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Durante um encontro com Ood Sigma, o Décimo Doctor declarou ter se casado com Elizabeth I, uma decisão que não terminou bem e a fez declará-lo inimigo. (TV: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time, The Beast Below, The Wedding of River Song) ''Estes não parecem ser os únicos casamentos do Doctor, já que ele diz a Sally Sparrow que é "um desastre em casamentos, especialmente nos meus". ''(TV: Blink) Em sua décima primeira encarnação, o Doctor acidentalmente se torna noivo de Marilyn Monroe e se casa com ela na mesma noite, no que mais tarde ele declara não ser uma capela de verdade. (TV: A Christmas Carol) River Song muitas vezes deu a entender que ela e o Doctor tiveram relações físicas em algum lugar do passado dela e do futuro dele, relativo ao encontro do 11° Doctor com o Silêncio. (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead, The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone, The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang, Day of the Moon) thumb|left|Doctor e [[River Song|River se casando em uma linha do tempo alternativa.]]Uma versão "Teselecta" do Décimo Primeiro Doctor, com ele escondido dentro, casou-se com River em uma linha do tempo alternativa, pouco antes de sua "morte". Mais tarde, em suas respectivas linhas do tempo, eles conversaram, se considerando eles mesmos como marido e mulher. (TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Angels Take Manhattan, The Name of the Doctor) Idiomas O Doctor uma vez disse que poderia falar cinco bilhões de idiomas. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Sua língua materna provavelmente é Gallifreyano Moderno, mas ele parece preferir falar Inglês Britânico, (TV: The Mind Robber) sempre com um sotaque similar aos usados nas Ilhas Britânicas. (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Power of the Daleks, Spearhead from Space, Robot, Castrovalva, entre outros.)'' Este sotaque muda de encarnação para encarnação. Por exemplo, a sétima encarnação e décima segunda encarnação do Doctor falavam com um sotaque similar ao usado na Escócia. ''(TV: Time and the Rani) Rose Tyler e Harriet Jones perceberam que o sotaque do Nono Doctor veio do "norte" ou que ele tinha um "sotaque do norte", referindo-se ao Norte da Inglaterra. (TV: Rose, World War Three) Grace Holloway disse uma vez a um policial de São Francisco que o Oitavo Doctor era "Britânico". (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) Ele podia ler e escrever em Alto-Gallifreyano Antigo, (TV: The Time of Angels) uma habilidade incomum, mesmo entre os Senhores do Tempo. (TV: The Five Doctors) Ele falava a língua dos Judoon, (TV: The Stolen Earth), além de Delphon (uma língua "falada" apenas com o movimento das sobrancelhas), (TV: Spearhead from Space) vários dialetos chineses (TV: The Mind of Evil, The Talons of Weng-Chiang), Dialeto Marciano Antigo do Norte (TV: The Waters of Mars) e Tritovore. (TV: Planet of the Dead) Ele tinha algum conhecimento em Sycoraxico (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Ele não parecia entender Francês em sua segunda encarnação (TV: The War Games) mas depois se montrou fluente em vários períodos da história francesa. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) Demonstrou habilidades em falar a língua dos Tigres Dentes-de-Sabre, (PROSA: Sick Building) dos bebês, (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, Closing Time) dos gatos, (TV: The Lodger) ,dos cavalos, (TV: A Town Called Mercy) e dos dinossauros (TV: ''Deep Breath).'' Influência O Doctor pertenceu ao Capítulo Prydoniano, o mais importante Capítulo da história da sociedade dos Time Lords. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) ''Este Capítulo teve profundas influências em muitos mundos e ficou escrito nas histórias deles. ''(TV: Forest of the Dead) Como resultado, O Doctor recebeu várias honrarias, incluindo ser nomeado como um nobre de Draconia (TV: Frontier in Space) ''e como cavaleiro do Império Britânico. ''(TV: Tooth and Claw) Tendo quebrado a Política de Não Intervenção dos Time Lords em sua segunda encarnação, o Doctor foi levado a julgamento como renegado. (TV: The War Games) ''Posteriormente, por um tempo, ele trabalhou como agente dos Time Lords na Agência de Intervenção Celestial, antes do início de sua sentença na Terra do Século 20. ''(PROSA: Players, World Game) Após a derrota de Omega, que salvou Gallifrey, o Doctor ganhou o perdão e sua liberdade. (TV: The Three Doctors) Em sua quarta encarnação, como parte de uma manobra para enganar os invasores de Gallifrey, ele foi um candidato para o cargo de Presidente do Alto Conselho. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Em sua quinta encarnação, ele foi levado a julgamento novamente por imprudência. (HQ: The Stockbridge Horror) Depois, lhe foi dado o título de Presidente pela Conselheira Flavia, contra a sua vontade. Ele fingiu aceitar o cargo, mas fugiu em sua TARDIS. (TV: The Five Doctors) Antes de thumb|126px|O Valeyard ser julgado em sua sexta encarnação, o Doctor foi deposto "in absentia" (em ausência) e posto em julgamento por quebrar a Política de Não Intervenção, e mais tarde, no mesmo julgamento, por genocídio. A validade do julgamento foi posta em cheque quando se descobriu que ele tinha sido orquestrado por uma versão futura e má do Doctor, o Valeyard, e assim o julgamento foi debatido. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) Resumo Biográfico O Doctor deixou Gallifrey e se tornou um herói lutando contra o mal e a injustiça através do universo, violando assim a Política de Não Intervenção dos Time Lords. (TV: The War Games) Tecnicamente, ele explorava apenas com a intenção de vivenciar as maravilhas do universo e de se divertir, mas freqüentemente se envolveu em situações e crises que acabaram com ele derrotando o inimigo e salvando o planeta que estava visitando. Ele viajou com vários companheiros, começando com a sua neta, Susan Foreman, que também veio de Gallifrey. (TV: An Unearthly Child, A Desperate Venture, Gridlock) Eventualmente, ele foi chamado para responder por seus crimes contra os Time Lords durante sua segunda encarnação. Sua punição foi uma regeneração forçada, o exílio na Terra, e a perda de seu conhecimento de como controlar a TARDIS. (TV: The War Games) Este conhecimento foi mais tarde restaurado quando ele ajudou a derrotar Omega. (TV: The Three Doctors) Depois disso, ele voltou a ter aventuras com muitos companheiros em suas encarnações seguintes. Ele impediu que o Guardião Negro obtivesse a Chave para o Tempo, (TV: The Armageddon Factor) alcançou o cargo de Presidente de Gallifrey, (TV: The Invasion of Time, The Five Doctors) e foi novamente posto em julgamento em sua sexta encarnação por quebrar novamente a Política de Não Intervenção. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) O Doctor lutou na Última Grande Guerra Tempo entre o Time Lords e os Daleks. (TV: Dalek) Ele finalmente pôs fim à guerra obliterando (lacrando) Gallifrey quando os Time Lords ameaçaram destruir o universo. (TV: The End of Time) Isso causou a extinção de ambas as raças, apesar do próprio Doctor, o Master, e alguns Daleks sobreviverem. Gallifrey e a Guerra foram selados em um Lacre Temporal, o que torna impossível a viagem no tempo para este momento. (TV: The Stolen Earth) :Para mais detalhes sobre a Guerra do Tempo e seus sobreviventes, veja o artigo. As Encarnações do Doctor Através do poder da regeneração, a personalidade e a aparência do Doctor mudaram muito ao longo do tempo, apesar de todas as suas encarnações serem essencialmente a mesma pessoa e, a partir do Segundo Doctor, terem a mesma jovialidade exterior, entre outros aspectos gerais. Ele continuou a ser uma figura heroica, lutando contra os males do universo em qualquer lugar em que os encontrasse. O Doctor é conhecido por ter se regenerado em 12 ocasiões. (TV: The Tenth Planet, The War Games, Planet of the Spiders, Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who, The Night of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor, The Parting of the Ways, The End of Time, The Time of the Doctor) *O Primeiro Doctor era indecifrável, resguardado e num primeiro momento tinha dificuldades para confiar em pessoas que não conhecia. Este Doctor muitas vezes se demonstrava irritado. Ele era bem protetor em relação as jovens que tomava como companions; Pois elas lembravam a ele de sua neta, Susan. Este Doctor era brilhante, muitas vezes um cientista mal-humorado e um estrategista afiado. Ele roubou uma TARDIS e, com sua neta, viajou através de todo espaço e tempo, sem ter ideia de como pilotar a máquina. *O Segundo Doctor ao contrário de sua encarnação anterior, era amável e sábio. Ele ficava tão surpreso e assustado com ameaças alienígenas quanto aqueles que o acompanhavam. Ele tinha um talento especial para a manipular e enganar. Seu antecessor se refere a ele como um "palhaço", devido à sua natureza de trapalhão. Ele amava sua flauta e carregava o "500 Year Diary" (Diário de 500 Anos), tentando registrar suas viagens, mas acabou jogando-o fora. Ele usava um grande casaco de pele em climas frios que era amarrado com um barbante. Um "vagabundo cósmico" que sempre se colocava (e saía) de problemas. *O Terceiro Doctor era uma figura mais arrojada que seus antecessores. Ele foi descrito pela sua primeira encarnação como um "dândi". (TV: The Three Doctors) Ele tinha propensão para inventar aparelhos, e habilidade com artes marciais, principalmente Aikido Venusiano, além de ser dono de um carro antigo chamado Bessie. Seu relacionamento inicialmente controverso com o Brigadeiro Lethbridge-Stewart convergiu para uma estreita amizade durante seu exílio na terra. Essa amizade continuou através de suas futuras regenerações, apesar de o Doctor nem sempre concordar com as ações do Brigadeiro. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Ele também demonstrou grande carinho por suas companions, em particular Jo Grant. Ele era um herói galante muito protetor de seus companions. *O Quarto Doctor era mais excêntrico que suas encarnações anteriores e foi o primeiro a parecer mais "jovem". Não ficava sem seu longo cachecol e sempre carregava suas jelly babies no bolso e as usava como blefe, presente, distração e de vez em quando, como lanche. Ele confiava em seu considerável charme, sorte e experiência para sair de situações ruins. Apesar de ter mantido seu carinho pela Terra (TV: The Stones of Blood), ele encerrou a sua associação regular com a UNIT quase imediatamente após a sua regeneração e só ocasionalmente retornou ao planeta. No entanto, ele não tinha propriamente renunciado ao cargo. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) Ele odiava trabalhar e preferia viajar, (TV: Robot) mas gostava de história. Normalmente só viajava com um companion por vez. *O Quinto Doctor gostava de críquete e usava um pedaço de aipo na lapela. Depois de um regeneração difícil, este Doctor exibia energia, compaixão e inocência não visto em seus antecessores. Era muito humano e vulnerável. Ele usava a improvisação como o melhor caminho para sair de uma situação complicada. O Quinto Doctor foi a primeira encarnação desde o Primeiro a sair de "mãos livres" e renunciar o uso da chave de fenda sônica após sua destruição. Ele ocasionalmente usava óculos, mesmo que não precisasse. Ele só os usava para se fazer parecer inteligente. (TV: Time Crash) Ele foi o primeiro Doctor a se sacrificar pelos os outros. Quando ele e Peri Brown estavam morrendo de Intoxicação por Spectrox, havia somente uma dose de antídoto disponível, que ele deu a Peri ao invés de tomar.(TV: The Caves of Androzani) *O Sexto Doctor foi uma encarnação grandiosa e eloquente. Ele possuía um guarda-roupa multicolorido que parecia ter sido desenhado por Christian Lacroix. Muitos comentários eram feitos sobre suas roupas, e uma vez ele chegou a ser confundido com um bobo da corte. Este Doctor amava uma boa citação, muitas vezes fazendo uma quando julgava apropriado durante suas aventuras. Ele também provou ter grandes habilidades em momentos de ação, quando necessário. (TV: Mindwarp, The Ultimate Foe) Tinha uma personalidade maníaca e humor cáustico, mas era sua falta de preocupação com coisas pequenas que revoltava seus companions. Ele também era capaz de ações violentas, muito mais do que suas vidas passadas, até vendo lógica em assassinato. *O Sétimo Doctor tinha um sotaque meio escocês. Um estrategista afiado e cientista (especialmente no início de sua vida), alegre, este Doctor era mestre em fazer planos. Abraçando as complexidades da viagem no tempo e sua capacidade de manipular e planejar o futuro, o Sétimo Doctor abraçou integralmente o seu papel de Time Lord, mesmo se isso arriscasse alienar seus companions. (TV: The Curse of Fenric) No entanto, ele queria ajudar a curar as cicatrizes psicológicas que seus companheiros sofreram. (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, Ghost Light) *O Oitavo Doctor mostrou uma lado sensível e romântico não mostrado pelo os Doctors anteriores. Menos moralmente flexível do que o seu antecessor, o Oitavo Doctor sofria de crises de amnésia, primeiramente após sua regeneração e de novo após a primeira destruição de Gallifrey, após a Guerra contra o Inimigo. (PROSA: The Ancestor Cell) Ele sofreu muito após a morte de seu bisneto Alex Campbell e de sua companheira Lucie Miller, que morreu defendendo a Terra de uma invasão Dalek. (ÁUDIO: To the Death) Ao contrário de outros Doctors, o Oitavo passou suas viagens cruzando universos paralelos em meio a paradoxos temporais, fazendo com que sua história pessoal fosse difícil de juntar. *O War Doctor (Doctor da Guerra), é uma encarnação especificamente escolhida para ser um guerreiro para lutar na Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. A regeneração nesta encarnação foi ajudada pela Irmandade de Karn. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) Sua encarnação posterior declarou que suas ações quebraram "a promessa" do "Nome do Doctor." (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Esta avaliação mudou um pouco depois que o fim da Guerra do Tempo foi alterada (TV: The Day of the Doctor) e foi descrita como sendo a mais "Doctor" acima de todos os outros. *O Nono Doctor foi o único Time Lord sobrevivente da Guerra do Tempo. Ele demonstrou muito do espírito brincalhão de suas encarnações anteriores, mas estava tão abalado emocional e psicologicamente pela guerra e seu papel nela, que por vezes resultava em um comportamento interpretado por alguns como crueldade. (TV: The End of the World, Dalek) Quando perguntado sobre sua voz e sotaque ele respondeu que "Muitos planetas tem um Norte." (TV: Rose) Ele se importava com Rose, e parte de sua "cura" deve-se a ela. (TV: Dalek) Semelhante à sua primeira encarnação, este Doctor gostava de provocar os outros, fingindo não se lembrar de seus nomes. (TV: Rose, Aliens of London, Boom Town) Ele também fazia piadas (normalmente irônicas) quando enfrentava algum perigo ou momentos de tensão. *O Décimo Doctor tinha uma personalidade maníaca com predileção por fazer referências a cultura pop humana. No entanto, seu lado extrovertido, em grande parte, existia para esconder o trauma emocional restante da Guerra do Tempo. Embora ele tivesse um lado lúdico brilhante, ele era frequentemente cruel, e às vezes parecia um covarde egocêntrico. (TV: The Christmas Invasion, Tooth and Claw, School Reunion, The Runaway Bride, The Waters of Mars) Ele manteve o carinho de sua encarnação anterior e, dito por alguns, o amor por Rose Tyler, mas não foi capaz de expressar seus sentimentos. (TV: Journey's End) Ele experimentou alguns romances em outras ocasiões, inclusive com figuras históricas como Madame de Pompadour (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) e a Rainha Elizabeth I. (TV: The End of Time) No entanto, todos eles acabaram mal. Ele também foi o primeiro Doctor a temer explicitamente a regeneração, porque tinha ficado ligado a seus atributos e sentia que aquilo era uma forma de morte, além da perda de sua identidade, tornando-se deprimido e cansado de viver e morrer em um ciclo que nunca acabava. Quando chegou o momento para ele se regenerar, ele estava completamente inconsolável e à beira das lágrimas, antes de aceitar seu destino. (TV: The End of Time) *O Décimo Primeiro Doctor era convencido de suas habilidades e demonstrou um entusiasmo juvenil renovado para aventuras. Ele tinha capacidade de observação aguçada, e uma obsessão com coisas aparentemente pequenas. Este Doctor podia rapidamente ficar irritado e cruel quando a situação exigia. (TV: The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, A Town Called Mercy) Ele frequentemente se referia a si mesmo como velho, mostrando a sua idade em algumas ocasiões. (TV: Vincent and the Doctor, The Big Bang, The Impossible Astronaut, Closing Time) Ele se ofereceu para sacrificar a si mesmo se isso significasse salvar os outros em uma escala universal. Este Doctor se preocupava mais com seus companions do que os antecessores. Ele deixou Amy Pond e Rory Williams voltarem para casa só para protegê-los, (TV: The God Complex), embora, eventualmente, voltasse a viajar com eles, o que terminou em um coração partido. (TV: The Power of Three, The Angels Take Manhattan) Depois disso, o Doctor se tornou mais sombrio e mais deprimido, afirmando que ele tinha se "aposentado". Sua atitude mudou quando ele conheceu Clara Oswald, a quem ele convidou para se juntar a ele na TARDIS; ela, porém, morre, partindo o coração do Doctor novamente. Mais tarde, ele se tornou ciente de que Clara foi, incrivelmente, espalhada ao longo do tempo e decide encontrá-la.(TV:The Snowmen) Ele descobre que Clara, ao entrar em sua linha temporal para o salvá-lo da Grande Inteligência, foi partida em vários "ecos", onde ela o encontra repetidas vezes. (TV: The Name of The Doctor) *O Décimo Segundo Doctor mostrou um sagacidade acerbica, juntamente com sarcasmo. Como sua sétima encarnação, ele era manipulador e prático para uma falha. Ele faltou muito da empatia presente em seus predecessores imediatos, e, como resultado, encontrou-se saindo como insensível ou indecorável em muitas ocasiões. Apesar disso, ele compartilhou a falta de tato e comportamento estranho do Décimo Primeiro Doctor. Ele teve uma tendência a tirar a morte ao redor dele, a fim de se concentrar na tarefa em questão. No entanto, por isso, ele expressou dúvidas sobre se ele era um "bom" homem. (TV: Into the Dalek) Ele eventualmente aceitou que ele não era um bom homem, mas decidiu que ele também não era ruim, sendo apenas "um idiota com uma caixa". Ele também não estava completamente despreocupado, como mostrado quando Clara Oswald tentou forçá-lo a ajudá-la a salvar Danny Pink e afirmou depois que, apesar de traí-lo na pior maneira, não mudou sua vontade de ajudá-la ou quanto ele cuida. (TV: Dark Water, Death in Heaven) Esta encarnação teve o mesmo rosto que Lobus Caecilius, um homem cuja família ele salvou uma vez da erupção de Pompéia (TV: The Fires of Pompeii); O Doutor não se lembrou disso até seguir a morte (inicial) de Ashildr, ele teve uma epifania sobre seu propósito (TV: The Girl Who Died). Embora menos afetuoso do que seu antecessor, em um ponto, descartando afeição de seu décimo primeiro encarnação com Clara como "um erro", o relacionamento do Doctor e Clara, especialmente após a morte de Danny Pink, aprofundou o ponto em que sua afeição aumentou em uma obsessão com ela em Segurança e medo de perdê-la, levando-o a ameaçar todo o espaço e o tempo em um gambito de 4,5 bilhões de anos para desfazer sua morte subsequente; Embora ele a tenha processado funcionalmente (se temporariamente) imortal, ele foi forçado a apagar a maioria de suas memórias substanciais sobre ela. (TV: Face the Raven, Heaven Sent,Hell Bent ) Esta encarnação subsequentemente usou a lição ganhada com a perda de Clara para finalmente resolver seu relacionamento com River Song, permitindo que ela finalmente conhecesse seu próprio destino depois de ter descartado Sua décima primeira encarnação. (TV: The Husbands of River Song) *A Décima Terceira Doctor: Ou "Doutora", da tradução para o português, é a primeira encarnação conhecida do Doutor em um corpo feminino. Com grande inteligência, a Doutora se mostrou muito inteligente e inventiva, mas de acordo com a própria, ela pode ser pouco sociável ou ruim de conversa. Uma série de outras encarnações foram relatadas, no entanto, onde elas se enquadram na vida do Doctor não é clara: * Mulldych foi uma encarnação do Doctor que perdeu sua TARDIS e foi exilado para Antýkhon. Ele se parecia com um velho e costumava usar um manto vermelho. Ele foi freqüentemente visitado pelo Sétimo Doctor. (PROSA: Birthright) Ele finalmente escapou de Antýkhon através de puterspace. (PROSA: Happy Endings) * Dokien era uma encarnação do Doctor que era um bom amiga com Irving Braxiatel. (PROSA: The Collection) Este Doctor viajou para um mundo alternativo e ensinou o Rei Arthur. Ele se tornou conhecido como Merlin. (PROSA: Battlefield, TV: Battlefield) * O Curador e uma futura encarnação do Doctor. (COMIC: The Then and the Now) Ele se parecia muito com uma versão mais antiga do Quarto Doutor. Seu décimo primeiro eu queria eventualmente se aposentar e se tornar um curador. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) *O Valeyard compartilha características e senso de estilo do Master. Segundo explicação do Master, o lado mais obscuro do Doutor veio à tona em algum ponto entre sua Décima Segunda e última encarnação. Ele tentou pegar as setes regenerações restantes do Sexto Doctor para si próprio. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Ele foi finalmente derrotado em Londres durante a Era Vitoriana. (PROSA: Matrix) Um aspecto interessante da personalidade do Doctor, é que ele ocasionalmente expressa um gosto pessoal por determinadas encarnações, embora esta opinião dependa da encarnação que faz a avaliação. A décima encarnação do Doctor expressou um carinho profundo por sua quinta encarnação. (TV: Time Crash) O Sexto Doctor detestava sua encarnação anterior. (TV: The Twin Dilemma) Em outro caso, o Quarto Doctor fez referência ao Terceiro, dizendo: "Algumas pessoas gostavam, mas eu prefiro esta encarnação." (TV: The Brain of Morbius) O Sétimo Doctor também ficou irritado quando teve que trabalhar com o Quinto Doctor, vendo-o como "nem mesmo um dos bons." O Quinto Doctor estava igualmente revoltado com o que ele se tornaria. (PROSA: Cold Fusion) Imediatamente antes de sua regeneração, o Décimo Doctor afirmou: "Eu não quero ir", mostrando que ele havia se tornado excessivamente apegado ao seu "eu" atual. O Décimo Primeiro, também em um ponto, expressa aversão pela personalidade inicial de sua primeira encarnação, considerando-se nesse momento, um mentiroso tolo, arrogante e um covarde egoísta. (HQ: Hunters of the Burning Stone) Regeneração Devido à estrutura biológica única dos Senhores do Tempo, o Doctor tem a capacidade de se regenerar, para "enganar a morte". (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Um Senhor do Tempo é geralmente limitado a doze regenerações, o que faz com que o "Décimo Terceiro Doctor" seja o último. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Mawdryn Undead, Doctor Who: O Filme) . O Alto Conselho dos Time Lords podem influenciar nas regenerações, tratando-as como castigo (''TV'': The War Games) ou recompensa. (TV: The Five Doctors, Utopia) Pelo menos duas vezes, inimigos cobiçaram as futuras regenerações do Doctor, e tentaram roubá-las para uso próprio. (TV: Mawdryn Undead, Doctor Who: O Filme). ''Com os eventos especiais de 50 anos ([[TV|''TV]]: The Name of The Doctor, The Night of The Doctor, The Day of the Doctor) se descobre que o Doctor teve uma regeneração esquecida conhecida como War Doctor ''que se passou logo em seguida ao Oitavo. Dessa forma, o Nono na verdade é a décima regeneração e assim por diante. O Décimo Doctor gastou uma regeneração extra em Journey's End consequentemente tornando o Décimo Primeiro Doctor o último. As circunstâncias exatas em torno das regenerações do Doctor são todas conhecidas. ''(TV: The Tenth Planet, entre outros) Apesar de vago, às vezes, quanto ao número de encarnações que teve em sua vida, um incidente durante a quinta encarnação do Doctor esclareceu a questão. Quando perguntado pelo Primeiro Doctor por quantas regenerações ele havia passado, o Quinto Doctor respondeu: "Quatro", levando sua primeira encarnação, a exclamar: "Meu Deus, existem cinco de mim agora!" (TV: The Five Doctors) Da mesma forma, enquanto ele era inquilino de Craig Owens em Aickman Road, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor explicitamente se chamou de o Décimo Primeiro. (TV: The Lodger) Clara também diretamente identificou esta encarnação do Doctor como a Décima Primeira. (TV: The Name of the Doctor). Os efeito decorrentes da regeneração do Doctor variam de encarnação para encarnação. Em alguns casos, o Doctor recuperou as suas faculdades rapidamente, apesar de ter um comportamento errático. (TV: The Power of the Daleks, The Twin Dilemma, The Eleventh Hour) Em uma ocasião, quando o processo regenerativo foi postergado por um tempo, ele teve amnésia. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) Na maioria dos casos, ele fica incapacitado por um período de tempo antes de finalmente se recuperar. (TV: Spearhead from Space, Robot, Castrovalva, Time and the Rani, The Christmas Invasion) Houve também um caso único em que o Doctor (por vontade própria ou pela natureza da lesão) foi capaz de atrasar a regeneração por um longo período de tempo - tempo suficiente para visitar todos os seus companheiros do passado - embora a liberação de energia resultante tenha sido catastrófica para a TARDIS. (TV: The End of Time, Death of the Doctor)''Depois de ganhar um novo ciclo regenerativo, o Décimo Segundo Doctor fez algo semelhante enquanto tentava decidir se regenerava ou não. Ele chamou esse período de "estado de graça", onde o Senhor do Tempo dentro do estado seria brevemente restaurado à saúde antes de enfraquecer e deveria escolher regenerar-se ou morrer. Como o Décimo Doctor, a regeneração do Décimo Segundo Doctor foi altamente explosiva como resultado. (TV: Twice Upon a Time) Em contraste, a regeneração do Primeiro Doctor no Segundo Doctor, apesar de ter atrasado sua regeneração como o Décimo e Décimo Segundo Doctors, não era explosiva. (TV: The Tenth Planet) No entanto, o Décimo Segundo Doctor atrasou a mudança depois que o Primeiro Doctor saiu, (TV: Twice Upon a Time) e o Décimo Doctor atrasou mais do que o Décimo Segundo, tendo conseguido visitar cada um dos seus companheiros anteriores antes de mudar. (TV: Death of the Doctor) Devido à regeneração no Regimento Abortado de War Doctor e do Décimo Doctor, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor foi na verdade a última encarnação do Doctor até que os Time Lords o presentearam com um novo ciclo regenerativo no final daquela vida. Não estava claro exatamente quantas regenerações ele recebeu, o Décimo Segundo Doutor declarou que ele mesmo não tinha certeza e não descartou a possibilidade de que seu novo ciclo pudesse ser infinito, como ele afirmou que poderia agora possivelmente regenerar para sempre. (TV: Kill the Moon) De fato, Rassilon, enquanto ameaçava o Décimo-segundo Doutor com sua luva, comentou com ele "quantas regenerações nós concedemos a você? Eu tenho a noite toda". (TV: Hell Bent) Causas da Regeneração Os detalhes das regenerações do Doctor são conhecidos em todas as 13 ocasiões de todo o seu Ciclo Regenerativo, além de algumas vezes em que uma regeneração quase aconteceu. *O Primeiro Doctor foi enfraquecido por Mondas que havia drenado a energia da Terra, sucumbindo assim, à idade avançada. ''(TV: The Tenth Planet) *O Segundo Doctor teve sua regeneração imposta a ele pelos Time Lords, como parte de sua punição por quebrar as Leis do Tempo. Sua aparência foi escolhida para ele depois que ele rejeitou todas as opções apresentadas. (TV: The War Games) *O Terceiro Doctor sofreu envenenamento por radiação da Teia da The Great One feita de Cristais de Metebelis, e em seguida, se perdeu no Vórtex Temporal durante uma década antes de retornar ao Quartel General da UNIT. (TV: Planet of the Spiders, PROSA: Love and War) *O Quarto Doctor despencou do radiotelescópio do Projeto Pharos. (TV: Logopolis) *O Quinto Doctor sofreu exposição a Spectrox não refinado, e então sacrificou-se para dar o leite de morcego (antídoto) necessário para curar Peri. (TV: The Caves of Androzani) *O Sexto Doctor estava fraco de sua batalha com a Lamprey, (PROSA: Spiral Scratch) então fugiu na TARDIS para o espaço profundo para dar uma última olhada no universo, quando a Rani derrubou sua TARDIS, (TV: Time and the Rani) levando-o a bater a cabeça no console de sua maquina. *O Sétimo Doctor ficou levemente ferido depois de ser pego no meio de uma luta de gangues. Quando levado a um hospital, seu sistema circulatório foi danificado por Grace Holloway durante uma cirurgia para "consertar" o seu batimento cardíaco anormal. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) *O Oitavo Doctor regenerou depois que tentou ajudar uma piloto chamada Cass a escapar de sua nave em queda. Cass recusou a ajuda dele, quando identificou a nave dele como uma TARDIS e a ele como um Time Lord, que ela desprezava por causa da Guerra do Tempo. Ele morreu quando a nave caiu, mas foi reavivado temporariamente pela Irmandade de Karn, que também lhe ofereceu escolhas sobre as características de sua próxima encarnação. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) *O War Doctor regenerou porque seu corpo estava muito fraco depois de ajudar a trazer Gallifrey de volta da Guerra do Tempo e colocar o planeta em uma dimensão diferente. Ele observou que seu corpo tinha ficado "um pouco mais fraco", como seu distante antecessor. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) *O Nono Doctor removeu a energia do Vórtex Temporal de Rose Tyler, canalizando-a de volta para o coração da TARDIS. No entanto, sua breve posse da energia quase destruiu a sua estrutura celular completamente. Por causa dos danos, ele teve que se regenerar. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) *O Décimo Doctor foi atingido por um Dalek durante a invasão deles em 2009 à Terra. Ele usou sua energia regenerativa para curar a si mesmo, mas em seguida desviou o resto do ciclo para sua mão extra para impedir sua completa transformação em outra forma. (TV: The Stolen Earth/Journey's End) *O Décimo Doctor absorveu a radiação de um cofre nuclear para poupar Wilfred Mott. Ao contrário dos outros Doctors, ele evitou a regeneração por um longo tempo. O resultado foi um dano explosivos à TARDIS, o que a levou a cair e a se regenerar também. (TV: The End of Time) *O Décimo Primeiro Doctor passou séculos defendendo a cidade de Christmas no planeta Trenzalore. Antes que seu corpo sucumbisse à velhice, um novo ciclo de regeneração foi concedido a ele pelos - agora sobreviventes - Time Lords, e o processo começou quando ele estava no topo da Torre do Relógio em Trenzalore. Este foi talvez seu processo de regeneração mais destrutivo, já que destruiu vários Daleks e a nave deles com a energia de regeneração. Ele restaurou seu corpo a uma forma mais nova, mas não mudou imediatamente para sua próxima encarnação. A mudança finalmente ocorreu pouco depois que ele voltou para a TARDIS. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) *O Décimo Segundo Doctor lutou contra um Cybermen em uma nave de colônia de 400 milhas de extensão que se avivava de um buraco negro, fazendo com que o tempo se movesse a diferentes velocidades. Após a morte e a conversão de sua companion, Bill Potts, o Doctor foi confrontado com duas versões do The Master. Ao escapar do fundo da nave, ele foi atacado por um Cyberman e começou sua regeneração. Mais tarde, ele ficou preso várias vezes por outro Cyberman e começou a se regenerar antes de explodir o chão levando o Cybermen com ele. Depois de ser salvo por Bill, ele lutou contra sua regeneração. (TV: The Doctor Falls)Ao acordar na TARDIS, o Doctor novamente começou a se regenerar, mas o reteve, entrando em "estado de graça", durante o qual ele foi em uma aventura final com o Primeiro Doctor. Após a aventura, o Décimo Segundo Doctor regenerou-se explosivamente, danificando gravemente a TARDIS. (TV: Twice Upon a Time) Quase-regenerações O Terceiro Doctor teve uma experiência de quase-regeneração quando caiu de um prédio durante uma luta. Ele começou a se regenerar no Quarto Doctor. Enquanto isso, Nurazh tentou tomar o controle da mente do Doctor, mas, incapaz de lidar com duas mentes de Time Lords de uma vez, ele morreu, "curando" assim o Doctor de volta a sua Terceira Encarnação. (PROSA: The Touch of the Nurazh) O Décimo Doctor também teve um encontro com uma quase-regeneração. Ele começou, mas não terminou, um verdadeiro ciclo regenerativo, após ser atingido por um Dalek. Ele usou a energia regenerativa para curar a si mesmo, mas, em seguida, a desviou para sua mão extra, a fim de evitar a regeneração completa. (TV: The Stolen Earth/Journey's End) Além disso, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor foi visto aparentemente começando a regeneração após ser baleado pelo astronauta, antes de ser interrompido com outro tiro, que o matou. (TV: The Impossible Astronaut) Na verdade, era a Teselecta se passando por ele e simulando a regeneração, com o verdadeiro (e miniaturizado) Doctor dentro. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Ele também quase morreu enquanto suas regenerações restantes foram desativadas. Ele foi revivido por River Song, que usou suas próprias regenerações restantes, deixando pouco claro quantas regenerações ele ainda tinha. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) ''Esta questão é ainda mais complicada pelo fato de que o Doctor deu de volta um pouco da energia para curar River mais tarde em ''(TV: The Angels Take Manhattan). Bastidores "Doctor Who" O uso do nome "Doctor Who" para se referir ao Doctor é desaprovado pela maioria dos fãs. Apesar disso, os créditos finais da série apresentam o nome "Doctor Who" ou "Dr. Who" ao personagem, desde 1963 até 1980, quando um novo produtor, John Nathan-Turner mudou essa política, fazendo com que o nome fosse creditado apenas como "The Doctor". Isto foi mantido assim até o final da série em 1989. O Produtor Executivo Russell T Davies usou "Doctor Who", quando a série retornou em 2005, mas o ator do Décimo Doctor, David Tennant pediu para mudar de volta para o "The Doctor" no início de 2006. Esta tradição continuou na era Matt Smith. Ao longo da história da franquia tem sido comum para a mídia e membros do elenco se referir ao personagem como "Dr. Who". Na série, apenas um personagem, WOTAN (em The War Machines de 1966), se referiu a ele por este nome. No episódio Rose de 2005, um website chamado "Who is Doctor Who?" (Quem é Doctor Who?) é apresentado, embora o nome seja introduzido apenas como uma pergunta, apresentada por um teórico da conspiração e ninguém realmente usa este nome no diálogo. Uma linha de diálogo escrita para o episódio TV: The Empty Child, mas cortada, teria o próprio Doctor usando o nome como parte de uma piada envolvendo Star Trek (após ser chamado de Mr. Spock pela Rose, o Doctor murmuraria, "Eu prefiro ser Dr. Who do que Star Trek"). Seleção de Elenco Até Maio de 2013, todos os atores que interpretaram o Doctor foram homens, branco e nascido no Reino Unido. Apesar de o Doctor não ser nativo da Grã-Bretanha, (ou mesmo da Terra), cada ator que o interpretou, até agora, teve um sotaque britânico, assim como a maioria dos alienígenas na franquia Star Trek tendem a falar com um sotaque americano. O tipo de sotaque Inglês varia de uma encarnação para outra. As primeiras encarnações usavam um sotaque RP (conhecido também como "inglês da BBC"), enquanto as mais novas usam o "Estuary English". O Nono Doctor foi o único a ter um sotaque nortista, fazendo com que Rose perguntasse por que um alien teria um sotaque do Norte, ao que ele respondeu: "Muitos planetas têm um Norte." (TV: Rose) Até agora, o ator mais velho a ser escalado como o Doctor foi John Hurt, com 73 anos. O mais novo foi Matt Smith, que tinha 26 anos quando foi selecionado para o papel. Em 2012, Tom Baker tinha 78 anos quando a Big Finish Productions lançou aventuras do Quarto Doctor em áudio-drama, tornando se assim o ator mais velho para o papel em um trabalho oficialmente licenciado. Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy e Paul McGann, todos na casa dos cinquenta ou sessenta anos, também continuaram a retratar o Doctor em áudio-dramas licenciados, produzido pela Big Finish, com McGann também aparecendo em áudio-drama produzido pela Big Finish e BBC Radio para a transmissão na BBC7 Radio. Embora o personagem seja retratado como branco, alguns atores negros foram considerados para o papel. Entre eles, o comediante Eddie Murphy em 1996. Doctor por Mais Tempo Existem vária maneiras para se calcular quem foi o "Doctor por mais tempo". A definição de senso comum que se tem, é quem simplesmente foi o ator que interpretou o papel na televisão por um maior período longo e contínuo de tempo. Este manto no caso vai para Tom Baker, que foi o Quarto Doctor de Junho de 1974 até Março de 1981, ou 7 anos e 9 meses. Baker também é o Doctor que mais apareceu na série em termos de número de episódios individuais e quantidade de tempo na tela. Assim, ele é geralmente considerado como o "Doctor por mais tempo". Mas também há outras formas de medição - todas excluem Dimensions in Time *Em 92 dos 104 Sábados de 1964 a 1965, os créditos de William Hartnell apareceram após cada episódio de Doctor Who sem falha. Claro que ele tirava férias ou gravava antes, mas parafraseando WOTAN, "Dr. Who era necessário", menos durante 12 semanas em 1964 e 1965. Chame Hartnell de "Doctor-por-mais-tempo-dentro-de-um-único-ano". Troughton é o Doctor mais próximo a este registro, mas em 1966, Doctor Who foi ficando cada vez mais com hiatos de oito ou nove semanas a cada ano. *Peter Davison detém o recorde para o maior período de tempo entre performances como Doctor, pois entre seu último desempenho no final de The Caves of Androzani e depois com a volta em Time Crash, se passaram 26 anos e 8 meses. *Sylvester McCoy teve o tempo mais longo entre as cenas de regeneração. Do inicio, desde de seu primeiro episódio, Time and the Rani até a sua regeneração em Doctor Who se passaram aproximadamente 8 anos e 8 meses. *Paul McGann foi teoricamente o Doctor por mais tempo, já que ele estreou em Maio de 1996, e a estreia de Christopher Eccleston não aconteceu até Março de 2005. Sendo muito generoso, portanto, McGann foi o "Doctor" por um total de 8 anos e 10 meses. No entanto, isto não é totalmente certo, pois ele foi substituído não uma, mas duas vezes pela BBC. Ele efetivamente perdeu sua incumbência, uma vez, quando Richard E. Grant foi escalado como o Shalka Doctor. *McGann ganha mais consistência quando todas as formas de mídias são consideradas. Até Dezembro de 2012 ele interpretou o Doctor mais que todo mundo, dado a suas histórias em áudio. Se considerarmos os áudios em pé de igualdade com a televisão, ele ultrapassou, em muito, Tom Baker, em termos de quantidade de material gravado com seu Doctor, embora o fato de que Baker tenha começado a gravar aventuras de áudio em 2010, ameace o recorde de McGann. *O Oitavo Doctor, embora não especificamente McGann, é o Doctor por mais tempo nos quadrinhos, em termos de quantidade de tempo entre a sua estreia em Dreadnought, em 1 de junho de 1996, e sua última aparição em The Flood em 2 de março de 2005. Duração de 8 anos e 9 meses. *O Décimo Doctor é o Doctor por mais tempo nos quadrinhos, em termos de número total de histórias que contaram com a sua encarnação. Isto é principalmente devido ao número de diferentes publicações licenciadas que foram concedidas durante a era de David Tennant no papel. *A situação com livros é uma batalha muito próxima entre o Sétimo e Oitavo Doctors. Ambos tiveram uma série de longa duração. No entanto, o Oitavo Doctor tem o mais longo em termos de tempo e número de livros publicados, como pode ser visto na Lista de Livros por Doctor. A questão de Doctor por mais tempo foi tema de controvérsias em um game show britânico chamado "The Million-Pound Drop" (no Brasil conhecido como "Um Milhão na Mesa"), que fez esta pergunta com as alternativas de McCoy, McGann, Eccleston, e Tennant. A equipe repartiu seus £650.000 entre McCoy e McGann, somente para no final descobrirem que a resposta "certa" era Tennant. Uma vez que o erro foi descoberto (em parte porque a questão estava fundamentalmente falha devido à ausência de Tom Baker), a equipe foi trazida de volta para continuar de onde pararam com £325.000 e acabaram ganhando £25.000. Personagens Semelhantes Houve vários personagens fora dos limites do Universo Who/Whonivervo que foram baseados em aspectos gerais do Doctor. Tais "imitações" são melhor examinadas aqui Esposas do Doctor Steven Moffat, em suas notas da produção na DWM 482, especula que a primeira mulher do Doctor teve sua quarta menção no episódio Death in Heaven e era uma mulher casada com o Primeiro Doctor a muito tempo em Gallifrey e deu a luz aos filhos do Doctor. Ele a chamou de "Sra. Who Nº1" e nunca falou dela ou a mencionou. bg:Докторът cy:The Doctor de:Doctor es:El Doctor en:The Doctor fr:Docteur he:הדוקטור nl:De Doctor ro:Doctor ru:Доктор it:Dottore Categoria:The Doctor